A New Story
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: Raven's uncle arrives at Titans Tower and has to take her away for a while. What happens next when Beastboy sneaks along with her.


**Chapter One**

It had been two weeks since Raven defeated her father when it happened. The day her uncle arrived at Titans Tower.

They had just gotten back to the tower after a long day of trying to capture Mumbo Jumbo, who had escaped from prison three times that week.

All the titans were hungry and tired, especially Raven, who had missed breakfast that morning due to a mediation session that took longer than usual.

When they arrived in the Tower Lobby, the Mayor of Jump City, accompanied by a purple-haired man in a suit was waiting.

Robin turned to the other titans and said, "You can go get lunch. I will see what the mayor wants."

Robin waited as Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven left the room before he turned to the mayor and asked, "Is he Raven's relative?"

The mayor nodded. "Her uncle to be exact."

Robin extended his hand to the man and said: "I am pleased to meet you."

The man started to raise his hand to shake Robin's, but he lowered it and said solemnly, "You won't be so pleased when you find out why I am here."

Robin's eyes narrowed as the man continued, "I have come to take Raven home with me to Gotham. Just for a while, until I can transfer to Jump City."

Robin face twisted with rage before he took a deep breath and asked: "How long?"

"Six months. I just learned about Raven three days ago, and transfers take time. When I do get here, I will allow Raven to continue being a Teen Titans; but for now, this is all I can promise."

Robin sighed.

"Raven won't be happy. How long can you stay?"

"Just until tomorrow at around noon. The plane to Gotham leaves at 1:30 PM."

Robin nodded and said, "You can stay here tonight. I can have Cyborg prepare one of the Guest Rooms for you to stay in."

The man nodded back and followed Robin out of the Room.

* * *

While the conversation between Robin, The Mayor, and Raven's uncle was going on, everyone except Raven rushed to the kitchen to get some food.

Raven, despite her hunger, chose to wait until the others had gotten what they wanted before she went to get some tea. She also grabbed the leftover waffles that Cyborg had saved for her. Unfortunately, there was no more maple syrup or toppings, but Raven didn't mind. They were still edible, albeit a bit dry.

Raven sat down between Starfire and Beastboy and pulled her hood down. She didn't like it off because it made it harder to hide her emotions that occasionally showed up on her face (which happened much more frequently as a result of Beastboy). Sadly for Raven, Robin made it a rule that she couldn't wear her hood during mealtime of Team Bonding exercises. The only good thing that came out of it was that Beastboy no longer asked her not to hide her face.

Raven had just finished eating and was starting to head to her room to exercise (she preferred to do it there so that no one would see here sweating) when Robin arrived with the man who had been with the Mayor. She started to hurry out of the room, not wanting to talk to the stranger, but Robin said: "Raven, come to say hello to your uncle."

Raven stiffened, shocked at Robin's revelation.

She turned slowly to look at the man, and immediately some the resemblance to her mother.

She quickly glanced at her teammates sitting at the table and saw them all staring at her, stunned but curious.

Raven hesitated before approaching the man and said, "Hello...Un..." She didn't finish. She could sense nervousness radiating from the man, and she asked "What are you so nervous about?"'

It was Robin who answered, "Raven, your uncle is nervous because he has some bad news."

The man chose that time to say, "I am sorry to say that I have to take you back to Gotham with me until I can get transferred to Jump City."

Raven could feel multiple emotions building up inside her, but not knowing exactly what they were decided to ignore them for now as she said with a flat tone of voice "And what if I refuse?"

She swallowed at the slight rebellious nature of her words, as Robin said, "You can't refuse. He is your legal guardian, and I don't have the authority to keep you here."

Raven, not knowing how she should react, just walked out of the room. As she did, she could hear the other titans suddenly raising their voices at Robin.

_I need to get out of here. Quickly. _Raven thought to herself before calling on her powers to get her out of the tower.

She did a patrol around the city before returning to the tower, knowing it would be supper time soon.

When she got to the dining area, she noticed her uncle helping Cyborg with supper. Robin and Starfire were washing the dishes. Beastboy was nowhere in sight.

Robin, hearing her walk in, said "Raven, can you go get Beastboy. Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

Raven assumed based on what she saw that Cyborg and Starfire had finally accepted her uncle. Beastboy wasn't in the room, so she guessed that he was upset.

Raven knew where he would be. The roof. She often encountered him after he got into an argument with the others. Herself included.

When she got to the roof, she saw him leaning on the balcony looking towards the city. She approached him and leaned against the balcony with him.

Moments passed in silence before Beastboy said: "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," Raven responded with her usual monotone masking her emotions. "But it is only going to be until he transfers to this city. It will probably take about six months. Only 26 weeks."

"I'll still miss you." He said sadly. His eyes lit up and he said: "But maybe I could come with you and keep you company!"

For the first time since they met, Raven laughed. They both laughed for a while before they calmed down.

"I...I would like that", Raven said.

The door to the roof suddenly opened up, and Cyborg's voice called out "Supper time!"

Beastboy and Raven glanced at each other shyly before following Cyborg.


End file.
